Ketika Donghae Sakit
by Joy AKNS
Summary: langsung masuk kuy.. ini HaeHyuk not EunHae..


**Ketika Donghae Sakit**

 **HaeHyuk**

 **YAOI**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Joy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyukkie~"

"…"

"Hyukkie~ Slurpp.. Hyukkie~"

"…"

"Hyukkie~"

Pemuda tampan itu masih setia merengek disofa sembari memainkan boneka ikannya. Membuat pemuda lain yang duduk dikarpet itu menggeram pelan. Berusaha bersabar menghadapi _hyung_ nya yang tengah dilanda demam yang -tak- PARAH itu.

"Slurpp.. Hyukk-"

"Yak _hyung_ diamlah! Monyet itu akan segera kembali. Dia bahkan hanya pergi ke dorm atas untuk mengambil plastes penurun panas Ya Tuhan!" Kyuhyun yang tak tahan mendengar rengekan Donghae membuka suaranya membentak kesal serta memelototi tajam sang pelaku rengekan. Melihat sang _magnae_ yang terganggu akan prilakunya Donghae pun balas menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang dibawahnya.

"Yak jang- slurpp-"

Belum sempat Donghae protes namun ingusnya mendadak ingin keluar, terpaksa membuat Donghae harus menyedotnya terlebih dahulu. Melihat adegan menjijikan itu Kyuhyun pun kembali mengamuk.

"Yak Ikan jorok! Berhenti menyedot ingusmu! Buang sana!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh hah evil?! Slurrpp!"

"Hyukkie _hyung_! Kekasihmu sangat jorok!" Kyuhyun berteriak nyaring mengadu pada Eunhyuk yang baru saja tiba dengan plaster dingin ditangannya. Baru saja Eunhyuk akan memarahi Kyuhyun karena berteriak, namun didahului oleh teriakan lain dari arah pintu utama dorm mereka.

"My honey bunny Kyu Kyuuuuuu!" teriakan bass nyaring itu mengiringi langkah riang pemuda jangkung memasuki dorm Super Junior, langkahnya teratur mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri disamping Eunhyuk.

"Jangan berteriak bocah!" bentak Eunhyuk sembari menjitak keras kepala Changmin yang akan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Dan per-"

"Slurpp.. Hyukkie~"

Ucapan Eunhyuk terpotong karena rengekan Donghae yang memanggilnya.

"Aishh.. kalian pergilah bermain dimanapun, tapi jangan merusak dan jangan membuat onar apapun ok? Sedikit saja debu kalian perbuat dilantai, kalian akan ku adukan pada Teuki- _hyung_ dan Jae- _hyung_. Dan Tiang berhenti menjahili Ikan busuk itu!" Eunhyuk berceloteh panjang lebar tatkala ia melihat Changmin yang entah kapan telah berada di dekat Donghae menjahili kekasihnya yang tengah demam itu dengan cara memencet hidung merah Donghae, sedangkan Kyuhyun menahan tangan Donghae agar tak mengganggu acara suci sang kekasih tiang nya itu.

"Ciuh manja sekali, ah Hyung pinjam psp mu ya," setelah mengejek Donghae lalu mengambil psp Donghae, Changmin menarik Kyuhyun untuk pergi kekamar Shindong, menguncinya dari dalam. Mengapa kedua setan itu memilih kamar Shindong, karena didalamnya terdapat brankas suci –kulkas- milik Shindong yang tak pernah kosong. Dan kebetulan sang pemilik tengah pulang kerumah orang tuanya, jadilah bebas kedua setan itu keluar masuk tanpa takut amukan Shindong- _hyung_ mereka.

"Yakk setan psp ku!" Donghae berteriak kesal namun dihiraukan oleh ChangKyu.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kekamar. Istirahatkan badanmu," Eunhyuk menahan tangan Donghae yang hendak berdiri.

"Tap- Slurrpp.." Belum sempat ia mengajukan protes, lebih dulu ia menyedot ingusnya yang tiba-tiba ingin kembali keluar. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu menghela nafas. Ia membawa Donghae untuk duduk. Lalu mengambil tissue yang berada disamping Donghae, dan dengan telaten Eunhyuk membantu Donghae mengeluarkan cairan menjijikan itu dari hidung Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat sang kekasih sangat perhatian itu jadi semakin manja. Ia sengaja mengambil posisi berbaring disofa berbantalkan paha Eunhyuk, lalu memeluk perut pemuda _gummy smile_ itu.

"Ayo pindah kekamar Hae, akan ku minta Wookie membuatkanmu bubur dulu ne," Eunhyuk berujar lembut sembari mengelus rambut Donghae.

"Anni, aku ingin seperti ini saja Hyukkie,"

"Kau harus istirahat Hae-ah,"

"Anni Hyukkie~ Slurrpp~"

"Slurrpp~"

"Hyukkie slurrpp~"

Habis sudah kesabaran Eunhyuk akan tingkah Donghae.

 **Pleetakkk**

"Bangun dan pindahlah kekamar!" Teriak Eunhyuk setelah menjitak kepala ikan itu.

"Tap- Slurppp-"

"Diam dan lakukkan saja LEE DONGHAE!" Teriakan Eunhyuk membahana memenuhi seisi dorm.

Melihat itu segera saja Dongahe berdiri dan lari terbirit-birit menuju kamarnya dan Eunhyuk.

"Hhhuhh~ kepala ku pusing," Eunhyuk mengeluh setelah menghela napas.

"Hyukkie- _hyung? Gwenchana yo?_ " Ryewook keluar kamar tergesa-gesa kaget akan teriakan Eunhyuk bertanya panik kepada Eunhyuk.

"Ah _mian ne_ Wookie-ah. _Hyung_ tadi hanya memarahi Donghae, demamnya belum turun dan dia semakin manja. Apakah _Hyung_ bias minta tolong buatkan bubur untuk Donghae?" Jawab Eunhyuk semnari meminta tolong pada Ryeowook.

"Tentu _hyung._ Wookie juga sekalian akan memasak makan siang lebih awal, tiang TVXQ disini bukan _hyung?_ "

"Ah iya, kupikir aku melupakan kedua magnae itu. Mereka di kamar Shindong- _hyung._ Yasudah _hyung_ akan menghubungi manajer- _hyung_ dulu."

"Ne _hyung._ "

 **SKIP TIME**

Donghae yang tengah tertidur dikamarnya tak menyadari Eunhyuk tengah mengganti plaster demam didahinya. Karena sudah masuk waktu makan siang maka mau tak mau Eunhyuk harus emmbangunkan sang kekasih untuk makan siang.

"Hae-ah _ireonna,_ " Ujar Eunhyuk lembut sembari mengguncang pelan tubuh Donghae.

"Eunghh~"

"Bangunlah, kau butuh makan siang Hae,"

"Pusing Hyukkie~ Slurrppp~"

 **Cklekk**

" _Hyung_ ayo makan, aku lapar~" Rengek ChangKyu yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar D&E.

"Ayo makan dulu Hae," Eunhyuk menghiraukan ChangKyu dan membantu Dongahe duduk. Setelahnya ia mengambil tissue dan kembali membangtu Donghae mengeluarkan cairan dihidungnya. Melihat itu mengundang mulut pedas Changmin bersuara.

"Iuhh itu menjijikan _hyung,_ " Changmin mengeluh melihat adegan itu. ,endengar itu Kyuhyun panas.

"Jadi kalau akun sakit kau tidak mau membantu membuang ingusku Chwang?!" Kyuhyun bertanya kesal pada Changmin.

"Eh bukan begitu baby, tentu sa-"

"Yasudah aku akan menemui Jaehyunnie!" Setelah mengucapkan itu kyuhyun berbalik meninggalkan Changmin. Membiarkan Changmin mengejarnya dibelakang tanpa peduli tiang itu.

Sedangkan HaeHyuk yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kepalaku semakin pusing melihat mereka," Donghae mengeluh sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit Eunhyuk.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, ayo semua telah menunggu kita," Ajak Eunhyuk sembari membantu Donghae berdiri. Setelah dari ia mengecek suhu tubuh Dongahe yang telah berangsur normal.

"Hyukkie~ mau makan Hyukkie saja~" Donghae berujar dengan ringtone serak khasnya.

 **Pleetakkk**

"Keruang makan sekarang atau kau yang akan kujadikan makanan ikan piranha hah?!" Eunhyuk yang kembali terbawa kekesalannya kembali menjitak Donghae dan berteriak keras.

"Ayaye captain~!" Setelah memberi hormat Dongahe pun berlari keluar kamar sebelum sang kekasih kembali mengamuk.

"Ya Tuhan, apa kerutanku akan bertambah karena banyak berteriak hari ini? Aiiishh ini semua karena ikan manja itu," Eunhyuk kembali mengeluh. Lalu beranjak menyusul Donghae, setelah ia membereskan peralatan mengganti plaster Donghae tadi tentunya.

.

.

 **END**

 **Sebenernya ini baru Joy aplot di Wattpad Joy, Joy tuh sekarang agak gak konsen, kadang apdet di wattpad dan lupa ffn tercintah :3**

 **Kalo ada taipo maklumi bae, Joy ga edit ulang, ini selingan sebelum ngerjain tugas Matematika Diskrit aja :D**

 **Last mind to riview ne~**


End file.
